MATRYOSHKA
by Ukiuki123
Summary: a random story w/ random plot developments. a SERIOUS crack fic. like it's crazy. oneshot. PWP  I'M NOT JOKING . the japanese lyrics are woven into this. hopefully you guys enjoy ! there is one OC.


**A/N: The italics mean lyrics. Italics next to quotations means thoughts. Like the Vocaloid song, this story has absolutely no plot. In general, the story jumps around a lot. If you don't like PWP/crack fics, turn back now. :D The rest of you, enjoy~! (By the way, you can look all of these lyrics up on AnimeLyrics dot com!)**

It was the leap year. The greatest leap year of all time. Everyone in Russia was bursting with joy. Rani, the heiress of the Empire at the time, was preparing for the great feast. Everyone knew that the day was special, because it was a harvest moon.

Yet no one realized the stacking dolls.

Around 4 o'clock, Rani ran to the village to tell her best friend Gumi, one of the few non-Russians in her village, that the feast would begin in 2 hours.

The Russian dolls went unwatched.

Gumi happily chatted with Rani, anxious to be visiting the palace in a few hours for the very first time.

_Anone, motto ippai matte choudai_

* * *

><p>Miku jumped from her throne and ran down the staircases and into the royal hall where her servants and such were waiting for her arrival. She didn't burst through the double brass doors in a particularly queen-ish way, but somehow, someone, somewhere always found grace in her uncoordinated movements.<p>

Miku was the queen of this region in Russia. Her favorite hobby was to collect cities.

_Kando ryoukou 524_.

Kaito walked up to his lover and slipped a piece of paper into the pocket in her robes. She subtly nodded her head, turned to look at him, bowed at her servants, and left. No servant seemed surprised and the conversations that had been going on, continued as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Rani knocked on the wooden door of a broken and tattered shack. A tall man with long purple hair, who was in nothing but a long shirt came out, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She bent upward toward the man, disregarding the fact that people would gather if they saw the girl with a peasant. It was obvious she was a princess. She had long, curly blonde hair, a trait that only she possessed in this village. She also wore a shiny pink gown and golden yellow flats. Only the royal family possessed anything gold.<p>

"Look at that slut! She is engaged to one of the royal family!"

"How dare you speak such lies about the princess! She is obviously being held against her will!"

"For 30 seconds? I don't think so!"

"Look at how she arches her back for the peasant. He is a dishonor to this village."  
>"Neither have any self-restraint."<p>

_Motto suteki na koto o shiyou._

* * *

><p>Rin cried as the pot of boiling water fell onto her stomach. Len ran to her side for aid, but by that time she had gathered herself and went to fill the pot again in silence.<p>

_Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku._

* * *

><p>Gumi dug in as a plate of chicken, beans, corn, and a glass of juice was presented to her. She didn't care if she was being a pig or rude. She hadn't eaten for days and she was about to starve. She tried to go as slow as possible so as not to vomit everywhere, but she couldn't contain her happiness.<p>

_Ah, hakisou da._

* * *

><p>Rani ran into the feasting hall and realized there was no reason for her to run.<p>

"_Mother is probably sleeping her way through the military again_."

Rani had no idea who her father was. All she knew was that he had blonde curly hair like she did.

* * *

><p>Kaito collapsed next to the queen in pure bliss.<p>

"_I love the wicked. And hate the beauty. With apprehension comes knowledge. With consciousness, comes slavery. All will end. All will begin._"

_Sassato odotte inaku nare._

* * *

><p>Len found her body in the middle of the road. With stacking dolls placed in a pentagram around her, it was a clear an extremist did this to her. Her blonde curls defined her as the princess. Rin couldn't look. She went to inform the palace.<p>

* * *

><p>Gakupo smiled devilishly. Royal blood was on his hands. All the while, Gumi sat next to him, vomiting out the food she ate and laughing hysterically.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito and Miku were married. Without an heir, the royal line died out, along with them. Together.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin, Len, Gakupo, and Gumi. The survivors. They would live to tell the tale of the stacking dolls.<p>

* * *

><p>Meiko, a knight who had disguised herself as a man for so long, laughed and laughed. As the new queen, she killed her predecessors's murderers. No longer did she collect cities.<p>

Instead she watched the dolls.

_Tsugi hagi kurutta MATORYOSHIKA. _


End file.
